Shadow Madness
by Kyou-kun-chan
Summary: Danny’s life is normal, that is until he finds out that something is gonna happen to Dash. Will Danny finally show Dash how much he cares for him or will all be lost.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Madness**_

**Summary: Danny's life is normal, that is until he finds out that something is gonna happen to Dash. Will Danny finally show Dash how much he cares for him or will all be lost.**

**AN: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. But my friend has Danny in her closet. While Dash resides in mine. If you do not accept boy on boy action and you think it is utterly disgusting, then this story is not for you. So if you would hit your back button now and choose another guy on girl story. Or if you'd like, you could stay and convert yourself to the category of liking yaoi or yuri stories. Contains Yaoi and a little of Yuri. This is my first published Fanfiction story so please be nice. But I do enjoy some good flames, so please send me some. **

**Ps. I am a guy. I know that mostly girls write yaoi stories. So keep that in mind when you're reading this.**

Chapter 1

_Dreams_

The darkness around him was numbing him; the ragged breaths he drew were increasing rapidly, his legs churning to keep running and his lungs aching to continue his rough breathing. His eyes glowed in the steady darkness; he could not see, though he didn't need to. He had knew these woods well, the woodland behind his hometown. But nothing was well known about this night. The lack of knowledge of what was going around him was frightening, painful. The adrenaline from his panic was that pressed him forward, ignoring the pangs of protest from every part of his body. He simply knew he had to run. He had to. Something was wrong.

He arrived at a clearing, the moonlight shone brightly, no longer blocked by the limbs and leaves of the trees. He slowed his pace and stopped, his eyes scanning the terrain. He was there, waiting, as he had promised. Danny walked towards him, and he stood his ground. As Danny approached him, he opened his mouth to speak, though he never heard him. His voice was drowned out by the snarls from the sanctity of the tree line. Many pairs of shining eyes watched them menacingly, and it happened quickly. He called forth his ghost powers in a futile attempt to meet the enemy in a clash of power, but there were too many, and they were too quick. Danny leapt out of the way of one of the demons and looked to see him in time to see the final light of life fade from his eyes. A blood-stopping scream from one of his attackers announced the kill. Blood stained the cotton grass, and he was filled with shock and unbelievable horror….

The alarm rang, a loud and exfoliating sound that rang across the horizon. He closed his eyes tighter. He didn't want to wake. He wanted to lay here as long as he could, with no one to bother him. "Danny! Wake up!" The loud sound of the alarm continued, and he wanted to bask in the quiet sound before it went off again.

"Danny! Come on or you'll be late for school." His eyes began to open but the light fluttering through the open window was blinding, and he rolled toward the wall.

"Leave me alone!" He cried, sitting up to see Sam and Tucker in his door way, he then glanced to his left to see Jazz. She waved and then snickered as she walked away. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny and then happened to glance downward, and began to snicker as well. "What! What's _so_ funny?" Sam looked at Danny and then pointed downward. He took this notion and looked down as well, and saw what was causing the snickering. His 'Morning Woody' was saying hello. He squealed and threw his hands over his wood as Sam and Tucker began to laugh even harder. "What? It's perfectly healthy, so if you don't mind." He said as he waved his hand to shoo them out of the room and to close the door.

Danny grumbled his complaint as his legs swung over the side of his bed and he put his face in his hands. His head hurt a little from such a horrible dream, but his thoughts were broken yet again by his persistent friends, who proceeded to knock on his door. "Alright, I know that you're ready to go. But I'm not; you're going to have to wait a little while longer." He said, getting to his feet and walking to his dresser. Danny opened his dresser and put on some sexy white silky boxers and walked over to his closet. He grabbed his normal attire, and headed to his door where he met Sam and Tuck leaning against his stairway handle. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth, he was still drowsy and confused about his nightmare.

He stepped from his bathroom, ready to go, and joined Sam and Tucker at his stairway. "Alright I'm ready now." Danny said as he began to descend the stairs and headed to the door grabbing his book bag on his way out, Sam and Tucker followed.

The three of them walked to their school, Sam and Tucker were in a deep conversation about candy bras and panties. As they got their Danny took this as his time to depart them and head for his first class, English. He really liked English but the only thing he hated was his teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"About time you got here, Fen-turd." Dash said to him, letting all four legs of the chair hit the ground with a snap and he swung his legs back onto the floor. "Hello Dash." Danny said in a grumble as he took his seat. Dash stood up and walked over to Danny and laid his hand on his desk. "So Fenton, did you finish my homework?" Dash said as he smiled and looked over at his buddies who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "And I hope you didn't write the same thing for you, you know like last time. Cause you caused me to get a zero, and almost got me kicked off the football team." Danny sighed and just reached in his bag and grabbed a couple of papers, and placed them on his desk. "There you go. Is that it?" Dash Smiled and leaned down at Danny's ear level, and whispered, "No. I could always say, I want you." Danny blushed furiously as Dash let out a huge laugh and walked over to his desk and sat down, just as the bell rang.

"Today we are having a team assignment, only two to a team, and the twist is: I've already chosen your partner." Mr. Lancer Said as he walked into the room laughing. Everyone groaned as he set his things down on his desk. Danny who was still paying attention to his nightmare began to draw on his paper that he pulled out for the class. The art was drawn perfectly, the detail in the trees that were made into a forest, and a shadowed figure was standing in the middle with the moonlight shining down upon it.

"Daniel Fenton… Daniel Fenton, Daniel…" Mr. Lancer looked at Danny and sighed. "Daniel, you're paired up with Mr. Baxter." Danny Shot up in his seat and Dash jumped out of his seat shouting, "You've gotta be kidding!" Mr. Lancer looked over at Dash and smiled. "No, no I'm not joking Mr. Baxter. You two were the first pair I thought of." Dash grunted and sat down in his seat. Danny just thought, 'Oh great now I'm going to be doing all the work.' Danny then looked at Mr. Lancer and saw a smile arrive at his face as he placed an envelope on Danny's desk, "Oh and by the way, I _will_ know if you helped your partner with this project. Mr. Baxter that means half of it is _your_ responsibility as well. If I see that only Daniel wrote it. I will permanently remove you from the football team and I will also flunk you since this counts as five test grades." Dash sat up in his seat and shuddered at the thought of being removed from the football team, losing his cool leather jacket that was provided for all the football players, and also being held back.

Mr. Lancer then told the rest of the class their pairs and said that they had the rest of the class period to discuss with their partners what they were gonna do and what each person was put to researching on. Danny said he would go and request for them to go to the library so they could get enough information so they could divide it into even proportions so they could write their part for the whole day and then decide whose house they would go to see if it all went together.

"Mr. Lancer. Could Dash and I go to the library to get our information?" Mr. Lancer looked at Danny suspiciously and then at Dash. "I guess, go ahead and take your stuff with you, so you don't have to come back." Danny nodded and received the pass to the library and went over to his desk where Dash awaited him. "So what did he say?" Dash asked as he continued to sit in the chair he was sitting in. Danny started packing his stuff and Dash took the hint. He got up and went over to his desk and picked up his notebook and book. As they walked pass Mr. Lancer's desk, they heard a scuffle and they both looked at Mr. Lancer who pointed to his basket and they took the hint and turned in their homework or Danny's homework. And left the class room and headed toward the library.

Danny and Dash went inside and they were surprised to see the area completely empty except for the librarian at her enormous desk, reading books, of course. Danny walked ahead while Dash headed for a table and sat down awaiting Danny to return to tell him what he was supposed to do.

"Excuse me," Danny whispered politely. "We've come to get on the computer so we can do our research paper, for Mr. Lancer." The lady looked up at him from behind her bifocal glasses. "Certainly took your precious time, didn't you?" She asked rather loudly for a librarian. Danny looked around and then looked back at her and said, "Ummm… I'm sorry but we're the only one from his class who came here. So what do you mean by taking our precious time?" The librarian lifted up their pass and pointed at the time left column. "You're three minutes late. See you left at 8:29 and it is 8:32." Danny rolled his eyes to the side and muttered a sorry and got the clipboard and signed on the _got on internet_ side.

Danny walked over to Dash and motioned him to follow him. Dash Grumbled and got up and followed him over to the farthest computer. Danny pulled the envelope out of his book bag and put it down on the desk in which the computer was on. "Okay. Let's start this project shall we." Danny said as he set his bag down on the floor and opened the envelope. Their topic was on homosexuality. The paper said, 'You have your choice, are you _for_ or _against_ homosexuality. Give me a proper essay over the prompt or you can put it into a discussion paper, and tell me after school, it is your choice. But _both_ of you _have_ to be there.' Danny sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper from his notebook and he began to write about the topic. Dash put his bag on the floor and scooted closer to Danny, one reason was to look at what he was writing and the other was to get close to his ear just as he had done earlier at the beginning of class. Danny could feel Dash's breath against his back and started to wonder what he was doing. Dash leaned a little further and whispered into Danny's ear, "You know…. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you." Danny's eyes shot open and he looked over at Dash who embraced Danny in a tongue filled passionate kiss.

**Dum Dum Dum…… Sorry but I do enjoy a little drama. Oh who'm I kidding? Oh yes I'm sorry for the chapter being so short but I always, always have my first few chapters short since I have so much stuff to do at my house. I'm just so busy lately. But hey this actually took me a night to redo this chapter. The first one sucked. I'm gonna blame my school work and my choirs for this chapter being so late. (I'm sure you're gonna hear that a lot since I'm sooo lazy.) But I'll try to improve on that. So see ya soon. R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadow Madness**_

**AN: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. But my friend has Danny in her closet, while Dash resides in mine (even though I'm trying to switch with her for a little bit). If you have read the first chapter and liked it I thank you. But if you didn't like it then you know that there is a back button you can hit any time. So with this I leave you with the next chapter of Shadow Madness.**

Chapter 2

Surprise, Surprise

Danny's eyes shot open as Dash embraced him in a tongue filled, passionate kiss. Danny then closed his eyes as Dash released the kiss and began kissing down his neck, giving a slight moaning sensation. Danny moaned as Dash got to his collar on his t-shirt, when they heard a noise from the librarian. Dash sat back and sighed, Danny groaned and looked over at the librarian, who wasn't in site. "I guess we should get to work."

Danny stated as he faced the computer only to get a 'Shhh!' from the librarian, who poked her head over the side of her desk. Danny grunted as he looked to his left, he turned and glanced at the computer clock and sighed, "never mind. The bell's about to ring." Danny reached down and grabbed his bag, and started to put his things inside. Dash had just stared at Danny, who kept on glancing at the time every two seconds, and fijiting in his seat as well. The clock hit 9 and Danny expected the bell to ring, but it didn't.

Dash chuckled and sat up and glanced over his shoulder, "Do you really want to get rid of me that quickly, and besides, the bell isn't going to ring. Remember we had a major test yesterday, so that means today is re-testing day." Danny looked around and then at Dash who sighed, "Come on Fenton, did you also forget that the library wasn't going to hold the re-testing, I mean come on if it was we wouldn't be in here, now would we?" Danny chuckled and put his hand behind his head, "Oh yeah, I knew that." "Sure you did." Dash said as he stood up and walked in front of Danny, who backed away an inch and then glanced at the floor.

"Well then don't we have other classes today?" Danny asked as he walked past Dash and sat back down in the chair he was sitting in. Dash smiled and looked over at Danny and then glanced at his watch as he walked back over to his seat as well. "Yeah we have our other classes today. As of right now, we are in second period. But since we have a pass, all we have to do is just go right before the bell rings, to our second period." Dash said as he turned his chair and sat down placing his head on the back of the chair, and stared at Danny who quickly glanced away.

Danny chuckled as he stood up and pushed in his chair. "Well then why don't we just skip second through eighth periods today, and have a free-be." Danny glanced over at Dash who took what he said seriously. "Ok, Fenton. I never thought you were the skipping type…" Danny took this as his cue and butted in, "That's just it Dash, I'm not the skipping type, god I was joking." Dash sighed and looked down at his feet. "But…" Danny continued as he grabbed his stuff and threw it over his shoulder, "… there is always a first for everything." Dash chuckled and then grabbed his stuff and turned around to smile and grab Danny's hand. "Ok then, let's go."

"Wait, we can't just waltz out of here, we'll get detention for sure." Danny said as he resisted Dashes strength. "Oh yea you're right." Dash said as he put his hand in the other, like he was playing Rock, paper, scissors, and he stopped on rock. "Well I guess we'll have to sneak out, and not get caught. So where do you want to go, the Nasty Burger, my house, your house, or the city park?" Danny blushed at the thought of getting to get out of school and go on a date with Dash, and no one to bother them, no one. "Well how about we go to the Nasty Burger and work our way from there?" Dash smiled and the nodded, "It's a date then. But how do we get out?"

Danny couldn't help but blush at Dash's expression that he made when he said those words. His luscious lips that were moist, to his delicate figure with some added muscles that were packed on his arms, and his tight shirt that fit on his body so well. All of it looked good and Danny wanted it, but then again he didn't.

There was a voice in the back of his head that kept on telling him things he really didn't want to think about right now. Things he didn't want to take to heart but was starting to realize that it could happen, and he didn't want those things to come true at all. Danny couldn't help but hesitate at this thought. "Hey… Dash…" Danny said as he followed him. "Yea." Dash said as he looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. "A-a-are y-you only d-doing…" Dash turned around quickly and glared at Danny, "Fenton, I know what you're thinking. It's written all over your face." Danny gulped and chuckled a little bit. "W-W-what do you mean, Dash?"

Dash sighed and shifted his things into his other hand. "Fenton, you think that I'm just tricking you, don't you? You think that I'm gonna do all this stuff to you just to "Expose" you to everyone. Haven't you ever thought that if I did that, then I would be exposed as well." Danny then let out a sigh of relief. "Was it that obvious?" He said as he chuckled and started to walk past Dash.

"So you just assigned them all projects, and then what did you do?" "Well, then I assigned them their partners, which raised an even bigger fuss, especially with Mr. Fenton and Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer said as he bragged to another teacher as they walked down the hall, and then disappeared. Dash was breathing heavily, as Danny was facing a wall. "Dash…" Danny said to get Dash's attention. Dash showed that his attention was caught with a grunt and still heavy breathing. "Ummm… c-could you remove your notebook from my back. It's kind of… ummm… hurting me."

Dash realized at what Danny meant and stepped back to where he could turn around. "So now what do we do, I mean we almost got caught, as I said earlier." Danny said as he put his index finger on Dash's nose. "You know what Fenton, you sometimes get on my nerves." Danny chuckled and then looked at Dash, "But that's why you like me right?" Dash quickly looked away and blushed. "Oh, oh. Looks like I hit the jackpot." Dash then turned around and smiled, "Hit the jackpot. Boy you haven't even hit a tilt yet." Danny's eyes opened wide as he felt a hand creep up his leg. "But you see Danny, I've hit 3 tilts, and I'm nearly at the jackpot."

Dash's lips then connected with Danny's, as his hand crept even closer to its target. Danny blushed as he felt his zipper being un-zipped. Dash released the kiss, and started trailing down Danny's neck. "Dash, d-don't you t-think we should do this at one of our houses. I-I mean w-what if someone walks in?" Dash shrugged and continued kissing down Danny's neck to his collar bone. Dash then reached inside of Danny's pants and found its target, and he began to play with it. Danny moaned and began to feel a sensation he had never really felt before.

Dash had stopped kissing Danny's neck and began to lightly bite at it instead. Danny released another little moan and tried to do something with Dash, but only found his hands being held by Dash's other hand. All Danny could do was take what Dash was giving him and moan and accept his partners trophies. Dash had then subsided with the biting only to begin giving Danny a hickey on his neck. His other hand had subsided in Danny's pants only for a split second, only so he could rest. "Damn Fenton. How many times do you masturbate a day?" Danny couldn't help but release a moan and a chuckle.

Danny's eyes opened to look at his lover, only to meet with someone else's eyes. A smile crossed the face as its amethyst eyes locked with Danny's. "I knew it!" She said as she stepped into the room. "I knew this would happen." Dash stopped at what he was doing and turned around. "What do you want, Ham?" She smiled and walked up to Dash, "It's Sam. And Danny, why weren't you in Chemistry. The Teacher counted you absent. And also, why are you two making out in the girl's bathroom? I mean come on." Her eyes rolled over to Danny, who blushed and tried to cover up. _Oh great, now I see his woody again._ She thought as she looked to her right and cleared her throat.

Dash removed his hand from Danny pants and Danny zipped up his zipper and chuckled. "Come on Danny, lets go." Dash quickly grabbed Danny's hand and started walking out of the door when Danny looked over at Sam and smiled. "Oh and Danny. Someone's looking for you. I'll tell him to stop by your house around 9 oclock-ish." Danny smiled and nodded, and then whispered back at her. "Don't tell anyone about this ok."

OH WOW. I cannot believe I did that. Blushes immensely This is actually the very FIRST yaoi I've actually written. I mean besides by my Outlaw Star one , which happily resides on my trust worthy computer. U ok back to the story though. Thank you for awaiting this chapter. I'm sorry its so short but you know I did actually change a lot form what I actually wrote down on this sheet of paper I'm currently looking at. I do do all my work by myself I have no editors, lol, so everything is changed by my own thoughts and else where. Ok now on with my after story commentaries, you don't not have to read this if you don't want to. I was actually planning on having it to where Dash and Danny went on during school and then they go to his (Danny's that is) house, to where his parents come home and find Dash and Danny making out. But I decided why not have them skip school and _then _make out, but then it struck me. Why don't I have it to where they half way do it at school, and then end up getting caught by a student, that's where Sam or Paulina come in, or have it to where a Teacher, Mr. Lancer, walks in. they were both great ideas but I decided not to do the teacher thing and stuck to where Sam walked in, seeing as how Danny and her are best friends, lol. But anyway, I haven't even started on chapter three. So you'll have to wait a few days on that chapter. U I'm very sorry and hope you all forgive me in time, lol. Well until next time. See ya! And thanks to all of my fans, since I don't normally write stories and am not really known around Oh and also Thanks for the reviews Red Shadow and Coalar Lee Drake


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shadow Madness**_

**_I do not own the Danny Phantom characters. Wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own my characters. Who I'm entering into this chapter. That way I can stop with the yaoi for a bit, but most likely it'll end up having a yaoi part in it. XD so yea excuse me if my mind wanders I have not written this chapter on paper, yet I think I will when I go watch Leprechaun, don't know if spelled right. Oh wait I just spell checked. Lol, I'm truly a blond at heart and on my head, Coalar knows, lol. Well any way on with the chappy._**

Chapter 3

New Arrivals

A few hours earlier

The train rattled beneath them as it clattered along the rickety bridge to the station in Amity. Kent leaned up against the wall, his eyes closed as he was deep in thought, Sarah, Kent's sister, sat on the plush seat of the compartment, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Kent knew that he should mind his own business -- nosiness was a trait that had gotten him in trouble many times before, but he couldn't help wondering what his mother had given Sarah. She had been suspiciously silent ever since they had left home. Now she sat with a solemn look on her face, as if she was thinking about something. Of course, she could be thinking about the mission. Maybe she wasn't. He shook his head. He had a job to do as well. There was no time for him to be thinking about someone else's problem. He had his own to worry about. But still….

The train's acceleration slowed, bringing them back to reality with a nasty jerk. One passenger nearly fell over. Sarah looked to her left and nodded at Kent who gripped his blade. The people around them freaked as Kent glanced over to his right and then to his left. "We're nearly there." Sarah said quietly, faintly. She sounded sad. Kent just nodded and closed his eyes again.

The train screeched to a halt outside of the Amity city limits and Kent stepped off holding his hand out to grip his sister's soft hands. Sarah looked to her map that she had clipped to her clipboard and turned to Kent.

"Our area of destination is about 10 minutes north of here," she said, pointing the way they were supposed to go.

"Let's hurry." Kent said as he muttered his agreement to Sarah as he lifted her upon his shoulder and set off at a steady run, his hand at his belt, ready to draw his pistols at any moment as he held his other on Sarah's lap so that she was not going to fall off.

"We don't know what awaits us once we enter these trees. Stay alert and if you see anything that could be a potential threat, let me know." Sarah nodded as she stared ahead, as Kent began to enter the forest. "Eek!" "What's your problem?" Kent stammered, awkward at her sudden lunge on his shoulder. "I-I-I saw a spider!" Sarah squealed, her eyes turning towards a leaf nearby that had a spider that was no bigger than a penny. Kent rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Sarah looked ahead and could see a break in the trees and the unmistakable clearing that led to a cliff, where the town of Amity awaited below. "Excellent! We're making wonderful time." But not long after she spoke and shortly before they would have entered the clearing, Kent stopped. "What's the matter?" Sarah asked. Kent said nothing, and although she couldn't see, his eyes were traveling all over the trees before him and the exit from the woodlands. A glistening streak of silver caught the sunlight and her attention.

"Spider web," grunted Kent who slowly placed Sarah down on the ground. Sarah shifted nervously on the ground as she awaited Kent to destroy the web. "I'm a little apprehensive about all of these spiders and webs around us… Let's just get to the town as quickly as we can." She whimpered. Kent nodded and pulled out his sword from his back. He glanced to his left at where Sarah was and smiled as he slowly put his blade upon the web and just stroked it downward. The web dispersed and Sarah jumped with glee. "You really weren't joking were you?" Sarah glared at him and nodded, "Oh course, why would I lie about icky disgusting insects and rodents." Kent couldn't help but laugh at the way his sister made faces when she really didn't like things. "Come on or we'll be even later than what we are supposed to be." Sarah nodded and allowed Kent to pick her up when he removed his blade and the web pieces that resided on his clothes.

Kent then picked Sarah up and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Ready?" Sarah nodded and then jumped off Kent's shoulder while Kent jumped down the cliff in a lightning fast motion. "3…2…1…" Sarah fell down and landed precisely on Kent's shoulder again. "God am I good or what?" Kent said as he looked up at Sarah, who looked down at him and smiled as well.

"We are precisely 5 minutes away from our destination. We need to head in that direction." Sarah said as she pointed left. Kent nodded and began to walk left as Sarah had instructed. "So…." Kent began to speak as he shifted Sarah onto his forearm to see her eye to eye. She smiled and looked at him with her Ruby eyes. "Where are we exactly going?" His emerald eyes glanced down at the grass and the ended up gliding back up to Sarah's. "Why dear brother. We are heading for Amity Vil and we are going to attend a public school to get to know two of their students. Why do you ask?" Kent shrugged and glanced forward. "Just wonderin'." Sarah chuckled at her brother motion of playing cool and glanced forward as well. "We're here."

Kent looked at the building and then looked at his sister confuzzled at what he saw. "You have got to be joking! High School again?" Sarah nodded and all Kent could do was sigh. "So who's our target?" Kent asked as he gently set Sarah down. Sarah pulled out a sheet of parchment paper, and read off what was to be done. "First we are to befriend, Danny Fenton and Dash Baxter. Second, we are to assist them in anything they say, without question…" Kent glanced up at Sarah, "WHAT? We have to be their servants!" Sarah nodded and then looked at the list again. "Third and final thing we must do is kill them. This means we can't fall in love with anyone in this town. Not even the targets. Got it?" Kent glanced up at Sarah again and then stuck up his middle finger. "What the fuck does that mean. I mean yeah I'm _gay_ and all, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna fall in love with them." Kent then quickly glanced at the ground and closed his eyes. '_Or at least I hope I won't._'

"Ok. And next we have to ask if we can stay at one of their houses for a little bit. Only until we complete our mission." Sarah stated as she glanced at her watch and then looked at Kent who nodded. "Now go behind that bush and change." Kent looked up and then over at the bush. "Into what? I don't have anything to _change_ into." Sarah smiled and reached into her bag. "Sure you do." She stated as she tossed clothing at Kent, who grumbled and walked behind the bush. Sarah waited patiently until she heard a scream. "No! No! Nononononono! I won't wear this." Kent said as he stepped out from behind the bush. He was wearing a skirt, followed by a girlish t-shirt that said, _Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?_, followed by baggy socks, and some preppy church shoes. "Awwww… Why not, you look so cute." Was all that Sarah said, as she grabbed for his hair and pulled it back into a cute little school girl hair style. Kent's hair length was approximately down to his back, and was always braided, but the braid was pulled out. And Sarah made it to where there was a bun and then she left all the rest down. It looked really cute, but not "suited" for him, as he would say.

Kent had a very Feminine body, his figure _was_ an hour glass figure, his face length resided as a girls, he had the most beautiful emerald eyes that glowed to an extent of gorgeous, his hands and nails looked like girls hands and nails, and he took very good care of them too. If he were to _actually_ break a nail he would scream, "Oh my god I broke a nail." Literally. He had rings on his fingers, only to keep them un naked as he would say. On his left hand resided a Dragon ring on his middle finger, a Ying-yang ring on his ring finger, and on his pinky finger resided three rubber rings, red on top followed by black on the bottom. On his right hand resided a Celtic ring on his middle finger, and two rubber rings resided on his pinky finger, blue and then black.

"I'm not wearing this, I-I look like a girl." Sarah chuckled and looked through her bag. "Well you can't really wear your assassin clothes, and I don't thing you have any other clothes, so you have to deal with that." Kent chuckled, "No I do have some clothes." He then released an evil sinister laugh and walked behind the bushes yet again. After a few minutes he stepped out and fixed his hat. "What do you think?" Kent asked as his sister frowned at the thought of not having her brother dress up like a girl for the whole time of them being there.

"It's _ok_." Sarah said as she threw her clothes back in her bag. Kent looked at her, "_Ok_ that's it. I just get an _ok._ I think I look _Drop Dead Sexy!_" Kent said as he turned around again. Kent's clothing contained only seven things. One being his army hat that had an eagle and a skull with an x under it, in the middle of it. Two being his collar or choker which had six spikes, and then had a cross in the middle. Third being his unbuttoned army shirt which was falling off one of his shoulders. Fourth being his gloves that were leather. Fifth being his army belt in which he held in his hands. Sixth being his unbuttoned pants that matched with his shirt. And his _drop dead sexy_ army boots.

Kent was very ripped and could swoon any girl he wanted to, that is if he was straight. His nipples were both pierced, and he didn't reveal if his other nipple being pierced. His happy trail showed most of the time. And both of his ears were pierced, his left ear lobe was pierced, followed by his upper ear as well. And on his right ear only his upper ear was pierced. Now he looked into the window and could see one thing that was all wrong with the outfit. His hair. He had spent so much time patiently waiting for it to grow out. But it looked all wrong with the outfit. He then grabbed his sword and his hair. He counted to three and then slide up the sword, slicing all of his hair off.

Sarah gasped and ran up to Kent. "Why did you do that! You spent so much time growing your hair out." Kent looked at her through the window. "Yea but it'll help me in my situation." Sarah looked at him, showing that she was confuzzled and wanted to know what he meant. "Ok look, if I'm a guy, it would be easier to talk to all of the guys and girls here at this school." Sarah nodded, showing that Kent could continue. "Now, if I was a girl with that get up you gave me, I would make all of the girls jealous, which don't get me wrong, I do enjoy. And I would only get the guy's attention. And then if I asked them where Danny or Dash was they would probably go and kill them their selves. Understand." Sarah looked at him a little longer trying to process all of the stuff he told her, when she looked up and yelled, "OH. I get it now." Kent sighed and put his sword back where it was.

"Well…" Sarah said as she looked at the building and then at her clothing, "I think I'll go change now." Kent looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, we can't have people knowing that those are your assassin clothes, and you also can't wear your assassin clothing unless you're about to kill someone." Sarah looked at Kent with questioning eyes. "Who do you think you're mimicking? I hope it's not me." She said as she began to walk over to the bush and began to change into the clothes she chose to wear.

Kent shrugged and sighed, as he turned around and looked at his watch. "Hey what time do they start school? I mean when does the school open?" Sarah walked out from the bush and looked up at Kent with her ruby eyes. "At eight, why?" Kent glanced back at his watch, only to quickly glance back up. "Why? Why!" Kent shouted as he walked up to her and shoved his watch into her face. "It's eight forty-five you twit!" Sarah glanced at his watch and then down at hers. "That's impossible! My watch says that it's seven forty-five."

Kent chuckled and set his arm down. "Did you set it an hour ahead? I mean the U.S. _is_ and hour ahead of where we live, remember?" Sarah looked at Kent and then pulled her sleeve up on her arm to reveal three different watches on her arm. She then checked the second watch, which read _eight forty-five_. "No, see Kent. I did set my watch." Kent glanced at her wrist and saw all three watches. "Why do you have three watches!"

Sarah smiled as she closed her eyes. "Well one watch tells me what time it is back at home. The other tells me what time it is here, and I got the third one because it was sooo adorable!" she said as her face implanted itself to the watch, that had three small people on it. Two were fairies and the other was a small kid.

"So then, how are we gonna do this?" Kent asked as he sheathed his sword. Sarah's body was on the ground and in a puddle of blood, when she shot up. "I don't know. How about we act like we are boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean it's not like I haven't kissed my brother in front of people before." Kent glanced up and walked away slowly. "OK. For one, you have not kissed me since you were three. Two, that was only in front of mum. And three, 'Ewww' that's gross. And that is exactly why I'm _gay_ I dun like kissing girls." He said as he began to laugh his sinister laugh.

"Well then I'm clueless." Sarah said as she sat down on the grass in front of the school. Kent looked at her and then at the school doors. "I have an idea," Sarah glanced up and smiled as she awaited his idea. "How about we go and enter the school and go to class, so we can find our targets." Sarah sighed and then got up and grabbed her bag. "Ok."

The door to the building shot open as Kent and Sarah entered. Kent glanced around and saw the office which had a huge sign that said _office_ on it and an arrow pointing to the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to get a huge breeze of cold air, he then shivered as he walked inside and looked around.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as she remained seated behind the counter. Kent didn't answer but instead kept on looking around. "Excuse me, but can I help you?" Kent glanced to his left and saw the woman who was talking to him. He smiled and walked toward the counter and placed his arms onto the counter. The woman blushed as she looked at his muscles on his arms and the way his t-shirt was open as his exposed chest peeked out. He cleared his voice and the woman looked up into his emerald eyes, and he smiled. "Yes, my sister and I have just registered into this school." Kent said as he looked over his shoulder and pointed out Sarah who smiled and waved. "And I was wondering if I could get our schedules and separate maps. We are also, terribly sorry for being late, but we were caught up in traffic."

The woman smiled and pulled out a book. "Let me see what I can do." She flung open the book to reveal all of the class schedules. "What's your name?" He smiled and looked at Sarah, who was now standing right next to him. "Sarah and Kent Nightshade." The woman flipped a couple pages and saw their names. "Here you go, and wait a moment and I'll go get those maps." She said as she stood up form the chair and walked over to a file cabinet. She opened it and retrieved two maps, and then returned to the desk. "Here you go, and have a wonderful day." Kent smiled and Sarah waved as Kent opened the door and walked out.

Kent gazed at his schedule and then at the map. "So what do you have first period?" Sarah asked as she looked over at him. He sighed and looked up. "The subject I hate with a _fiery passion_ that will follow me to my grave." Sarah giggled and looked at Kent as he continued to look at her. "Math, should of known. Well I have English. The teacher sounds scary. Mr. Lancer. Sounds like a killer or a stalkers name." Kent laughed at the way the name did sound. "What do you have second period? I have chemistry." Sarah frowned, "I have math then." Kent smiled. "Well I guess I'll see ya later."

Sarah waved goodbye and continued to walk forward while glancing at the map. "Ok so I take a right, then I walk past the library and then take a left." She said as she turned and continued to walk forward, she glanced up and then saw two teens walking in her direction. One had raven hair with blue eyes, and the other had blond hair with blue eyes. They weren't really talking they were just walking together, one had a disgusted look on his face while the other was emotion less.

She continued to walk forward and then turned to the left at the corner. She then glanced at her map and schedule, and then looked at the wall to see Mr. Lancer's room. "Ok here goes." She said as she entered the class room. Mr. Lancer looked up from the book he was reading and saw Sarah at the door. "Ummmmm…" She said as she looked down and stared at her feet. "I'm the foreign exchange student." Mr. Lancer stood up and walked over to her. "Ok, miss what's your name?"

Sarah looked into his Dark chocolate eyes, "I'm Sarah… Sarah Nightshade." Mr. Lancer smiled, "Nice to have you here miss Nightshade." He then turned around and looked at the class. "Everyone this is Sarah. She's a transfer. _Try_ to make her feel comfortable." He then walked over to his desk and grabbed a blue book. "Ok, miss Nightshade, you will be sitting in the desk between Mr. Fenton and Mr. Baxter." He then pointed to the desk in which he was talking about, and that's when Sarah realized what two names Mr. Lancer said.

**Muhahahahahahaha! Ok sorry it took me so ling to post chapter 3. And I'm terribly sorry for not putting any action into this chapter. But trust me, if I didn't do this chapter you would be soooooo confused about the part I put in chapter 4, or the part I'm currently writing, put as I put that aside. I'm very sorry for not putting anything to deal with Dash and Danny in this chapter. I was going to but I didn't. but yes my two characters do have something to do in this story. But I'm the only one aloud to know what that point is. So any way, thanks so much for the reviews and for waiting for this chapter. Plus I'm sooo tired from playing paintball today so im gonna leave off with this saying. Next chapter is going to have a HUGE DXD Part coming up, o SO I'M OFF.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shadow Madness**_

**_I do not own the Danny Phantom characters. Wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own my characters. Kenty-poo and Sarah-Sarie Chan. Lol! My characters are actually based off of some of my friends personality. That's why I'm putting them in the written story, so incase if we part I'll remember them, lol, like that will ever happen! Anyway, Kent was based off of a little of myself mixed in with my friends Matt, Ryan, and a sexy boy named Shawn -- this one I like and wanna be with but alas I cannot. Yes I'm what people call bi-sexual. Everyone I talk to in my group at school is Bi-sexual, mostly everyone, excluding a few. Sorry if that scares any of the readers, my dating life does not reside on the internet. Well, lets put that aside and lets start on my Fourth chappie, I'm also debating on if I should limit this story to six to seven chapters, if you think differently then say so, I want to please my readers!_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Give Me Your Fantasies**_

(Danny's POV)

By 11:15 Dash was already at the parking lot curb. He took my book bag and kissed me, then led me to the row of lockers outside the cafeteria, opening number 77 with surprising speed and grace. Although they would barely fit, he managed to pack our book bags into the small space and forced the door closed.

"Even ridden a bicycle?" Dash asked as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

Once back at the parking lot, Dash freed his bike from the rack. "Nothing at all, just asking." He stepped over the middle bar and balanced the bike between his legs. "Hop up." He put his hands upon my waist and softly placed me down on the handle bars. My heart was pounding as I sat perched in front of him.

"Do you trust me?" Dash asked as he pushed of, stepping into the pedals with a runners strength, and we rolled toward the street. We leaned toward the right and curved into the road way much faster than I liked. I closed my eyes as we passed a row of parked cars. But when I opened them again, a calm set into me. Just as I was having fun we arrived at Jefferson street far too soon.

The garage was closed, and the lawn cut to a perfect degree, looked like it had been cut just a few minutes to an hour ago. Dash gave me a hand as I jumped down and let the bike rest on its side on the lawn. He took my hand and led me up the porch steps. "We'll stay here until after lunch. Then we'll head back to the school and say our parents pulled us out."

"Why do that when we could stay out all day?"

Dash laughed as he felt on the ledge over the door and brought down a key. I couldn't hear the music yet, but Dash said, "Mitch must've left the radio on."

"Mitch? Who's that?"

Dash smiled as he pushed open the door, we froze in the doorway. Brandy, who was wearing nothing but a smile, sat astride Mitch, who was sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but his tattoos. I ducked behind Dash, who just stood there, confounded.

"Opps, would you look at that." Said Brandy.

"Brandy," Dash said, as if he still couldn't believe it "Hello."

"Well, hello to you too." She said heartfully.

I backed up a step and stayed on the porch. "What the fuck—." Mitch yelled angrily. "Sorry," Dash said as he turned sideways in the door frame and looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my break, asshole." I could hear the rustling of clothes even over the sounds of guitars from the radio. "You're supposed to be at school," Said Mitch.

"I left one of my books here." Said Dash. "It's my lunch hour, too."

"Damn," Mitch muttered and the radio was cut off. Then I could hear Mitch close to Dash, but I stayed hidden.

Brandy came out onto the porch adjusting her bra, she then noticed me and smiled. "We're gonna go get something to eat," Mitch said as he stepped out onto the porch and wrapped his arms around the hips of Brandy, who gleefully leaned back and kissed him on his lips. "Anything happens, you're dead." Mitch then looked at Dash with a stern face, and Dash replied with a nod and a smile.

Mitch and Brandy then walked off the porch and headed for the car. "Get your shit, get out, lock up." Dash nodded and looked at me. I looked over at Brandy to receive a wave 'good bye' from a child-like hand. I smiled and waved back as I entered into the living room. It had the sent of Rum and Pineapples.

As soon as the door shut behind us, Dash was kissing me. He pressed hard as if he were lost at sea, drawing fresh water from my depths. He lifted me in a hug around the waist with my toes barely grazing the floor and walked me to his room. I shrieked at the cracking noise the bed frame made when we fell on it. Again I was amazed at my own undisguised desire. It was as if sex were something that we had just invented, a magic alchemy that only we could create.

"well, well, well…." A voice said as it entered the room where a huddle of students were surrounding a desk. The person in the desk was Sarah, who was bragging about certain things. She shifted her head up, and her view went straight to the source of the voice.

"Ah, Kent how nice to see you. Everyone, this is my brother, Kent." the whole huddle turned their heads and looked at Kent who just smiled as he placed his hand on his hips and smiled.

All of the girls started squealing and yelling as they rushed over to Kent, who shuddered and yelled as he jumped on top of a bookshelf and kicked at the girls trying to grasp on his leg. Sarah smiled and began to giggle as she focused her attention to the students who still huddled around her, mostly all of the boys, only because they had no interest in some other guy.

I managed to get Dash's shirt off, but the metal buttons on his pants were tight. "Help me," I laughed. And he reached down and un-did them, with no trouble. Afterwards, he began kissing my neck as if now he craved the salt he found there. His jeans were now around his ankles. I poked at the pants with one foot and started laughing.

Dash kicked off the rest of his clothes and carefully took off the rest of mine as well. I watched him all the while, blushing at the sensation of my pulsing member. Dash smiled as he panted kisses on my body, looking foe the salt in which he craved again. I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed his bare shoulder, tasting his skin.

"I want to sleep with you all night." Dash said as he lifted his head from my chest, causing me to shiver and blush at the thing he had just mentioned.

"I'd never have another nightmare with you in my arms," I said as I placed a hand on Dash's chest, feeling his muscular build with my finger tips.

"You have nightmares?"

I looked embarrassed to have spoken about it.

"What do you dream about?" Dash asked as he leaned on his elbow, I smile and shift to my side to look at him in the eyes. I blush and then look at my hand that was still residing on Dash's chest. My smile taken away as I remember the details of my dream. "I begin to shout to a shadowy figure, I'm warning him about some danger, and the person doesn't even hear me, no matter how hard I yell."

Dash began to frown and lies on his back. He places my hand and his together, and we just lay there staring at the ceiling. I smile and get a wonderful idea, I quickly but softly jump on Dash's stomach and pin his arms down with my hands. I begin to feel his member jump with joy as I begin to plant kisses on his chest and worked my way up to his neck.

He began to moan as I stopped and looked at him, he smiled and I moved further down, wetting my lips as I arrived at my destination. Dash began to moan a little bit more as I bobbed my head up and down on his shaft. He gently placed a hand on my head and helped with my blowjob, I barely had any gag reflexes, seeing as how I could deep throat a Popsicle. He moaned again and jolted a bit after a few minutes, and I could tell he was about to cum so I pulled back softly and looked up at him.

Dash had begun to frown as I sat up and he looked at my pulsing member, as it showed a little bit of my pre cum. He smiled and motioned me closer to him. I gleefully accepted and moved toward him, like a cat who was about to pounce on it's prey. Dash then suddenly grabbed me by the arms and flipped me over to where he was now on top of me. "You little devil, you." Was all I said as he moved down to my shaft and smiled. He licked his lips and slowly took in the tip of my head, and began to slide his tongue back and forth and began to play with it, while he cleaned up the pre cum.

I moaned and took in a deep breath as I grabbed for the pillows and sheets that covered the bed. Dash then quickly began to nip at my head and made it even more enticing as I had ever felt that much pleasure, in my entire life. He had continued this for a few seconds until I began to jolt. He pulled back softly, as did I previously, and looked up at me and smiled.

This had been the first time I had seen true love in his eyes as I looked into his face. I smiled back at him as I leaned forward for a quick kiss. He gladly accepted and leaned forward as well, when it happened. My eyes shot wide open as I began to hear two voices and I blacked out.

"_**Now you will receive us!"**_

"_**We do not ask for your poor or your hungry!"**_

"_**We do not want your tired and sick!"**_

"_**It is your corrupt, we claim."**_

"_**It is your evil that will be sought by us."**_

"_**With every breath, we shall hunt them down."**_

"_**Every day we will spill their blood… till it rains down from the skies."**_

"_**These are polite suggestions. These are cores of behavior, and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost."**_

"_**There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bonds and cross over… into true corruption, into our domain."**_

"_**But if you do, one day you will look behind you… and see we three. And on that day you will reap it."**_

"_**And we will send you to whatever god you wish."**_

"_**Power hath descended from thy hand… that our feet may swiftly carry out. Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teaming with souls shall it ever be."**_

"_**Eluminy Partri."**_

"_**Ét Feli?"**_

"_**Spirit of Santé"**_

"Danny… Danny…"

I had awoken to Dash hovering over me with a worried face. It looked like he had seen a ghost, his skin as pale and his eyes looked as if they would shed tears at any moment.

We hadn't heard the door open. But the voice shot out at us like a crossbow.

"Get out."

Dash shifted me behind his body as if he thought Mitch might thro something.

"Put your fucking clothes on and get out!" He turned his back on us as we scrambled for our pants. For one odd moment, I was crouched behind Mitch, reaching behind his feet to pull my shirt into my arms.

"I'm sorry," said Dash.

"Shut up!" said Mitch. I jumped up and backed away. Dash was trying to pull up his pants, but lost his balance.

"It's still our lunch---" He tried to say.

"Out!" Mitch interrupted. He turned around, fuming, every muscle tight, as we hurried past him out of the bedroom, me clutching my shoes and shirt to my chest, and Dash also half naked, with his shirt and shoes under his arm.

Mitch followed us to the front door and flung it open so hard that it banged against the wall leaving a dent. "Not another boy steps foot into this house with you," he told Dash. "Get him home, and if you're not back in forty-five minutes, I'm calling the cops."

We stood speechless on the welcome mat as the door slammed shut. I tried, but I couldn't stop shaking. We finished dressing on the porch, a man and a woman from across the street watching us from their porch. We walked back toward the stop sign. A silent police car rolled past us. We held hands and didn't speak. Dash was rubbing my hand with his thumb, as if he was trying to revive me from our shipwreck, but his mind had latched onto something else.

"You shouldn't come with me all the way to my house, you won't make it back in forty-five minutes."

He put his arm around me and pulled me in so my face was hidden in his neck. I could feel his heartbeat drumming hard. I could feel his throat tighten. I know there was something he wasn't telling me.

Over Dash's shoulder, I saw Mitch's car pull up to the corner half a block down, but he turned away from us and drove south. "There goes Mitch," I said. Dash turned, but the rusty car had already changed lanes and disappeared.

We got as far as our school, when Dash had let me go. "I'll see you tomorrow." Was all he said. I then began to walk south, when I wanted to see his face one last time. Dash turned as if he heard someone calling. The police car that had passed us earlier pulled up to the curb. Two police officers approached Dash as I began to disappear.

"Dash Baxter?" One of the officers asked.

**OMG! SO so so so so so so so so sorry for this chapter being soooooooo late. I wanted to finish it earlier and all but I had exams all week this week. I'm eternally sorry for it being overly late. I actually hate myself for what I did in this chapter. Even if I did add a sex scene, I feel like its too short, but oh well, I had to use a life experience for that part, actually I used a life experience for all of this chapter. -.- I remain silent and am not guilty until proven un-innocent. Also with the Danny flash of the future, that actually happened to me, except it was a Déjà vu, meaning I had seen it already, but the funny thing is that it was in my dream at first and then I went to school and my friend began to say it, so I freaked! I'm really eternally sorry for this chapter being so late and will try to not do it again. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shadow Madness**_

**_I do not own the Danny Phantom characters. Wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own my characters. Kenty-poo and Sarah-Sarie Chan. As I said previously, I'm really sorry for the last chapter not being so long. Some of the reviews that I got kind of made me think a little clearer. Also…. To some of the reviewers, I'm grateful, you've stuck to my story and have waited patiently for the chapters, to others who have just started to read it, have sent me great reviews and some flames, do love those, also I may have put the characters out of character, but not on purpose, I've done it that way only because that's how me and my friends act and I'm currently basing this story off of what me and my friends do, also may I remind you Danny and the gang are seniors in this story which is why, Dash is able to be arrested. Well any way on with the chapter._**

_**Chapter Five**_

**Lust or Love?**

Things were falling into place exactly as he'd planned. Dash and Danny were puppets on his string, and now they would dance for him. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the flame brightening the dark shadows that surrounded him. He took a long drag as he leaned back against a pillar and waited.

Dusk had fallen over the city. The fog coming in from the ocean had obliterated the stars and the moon. He liked the cool, wet darkness around him. He'd always been a creature of the night. Shadows were his friends. Not that he was afraid of the light. He knew how to blend in. He could be anyone he wanted to be, play any role, answer to any name, and wear any clothes.

He tossed his cigarette on the ground and rubbed it out with the heel of his boot, as the police car pulled away. His cell phone rang as he smiled and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello."

"Do you have _him?_"

"No, your information was wrong. _You_ wasted _my_ time."

"As _you_ wasted _mine._ You took too long with Feli."

"I had my reasons." He said as he pulled his pack of cigs out and lit another one.

"I don't _care_ about your _reasons._ I _want_ results." The womans voice sounding harsh and deathly. "We have only a few weeks to put the rest of our plan into motion, and failure is not an option, Santé."

"I _never_ fail." Santé said as he took in a deep drag of his cig. "Don't worry yourself out Partri, our plan will succeed." He then exhaled letting all of the smoke exit his mouth.

"Fine…" Partri said as she let out a great sigh. "Have fun…" With that she slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Ouch," Santé said as he pulled the cell away from his ear. "Pissed much?" He then closed his phone and stuck it in his pocket and disappeared into the shadows.

(- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- )

Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked around, taking in the scenery of the room he had appeared in. It looked familiar but he just couldn't put a name on it. He looked down at his clothes to see that he was changed and in a bed. He got up and walked over to a stand and began to look through things.

"Ah, Daniel m'boy. You finally woke up."

Danny turned around quickly to see Vlad Masters in the doorway, with papers in his hands. "What am I doing here?" Danny asked quickly as he got in his stance, getting ready to go ghost.

"Now now, don't rush into things. You were knocked out by someone when you turned around to look at Dash one last time, before you went home." Danny relaxed only to give a questioning gaze at the older halfa. Vlad realizing what he had just said began to talk again. "The only reason I know what happened was because I was there, visiting with a good friend of mine from high school. When I saw you and Dash walking together, and then when you turned around WHAM. You didn't know what hit you."

"Ok…" Danny said as he gave Vlad another look. Vlad smiled and walked further into the room and stopped at a desk with a computer and a food platter on it.

"Come Daniel. Take a seat, have some cheese and wine. Relax, I promise I won't do anything… _yet_." Danny walked closer to the desk and sat down. Not hearing Vlad say the word yet. He slowly grabbed a piece of cheese but not the wine.

"You're giving an alcoholic beverage to a minor?"

Vlad smiled and scooted the cup closer to Danny. "Just promise me you won't _fly_ away after you drink it."

Danny smiled a little, and then glanced at the papers the older halfa had put on the desk. "What's _that_ for?" Vlad glanced over at the papers and smiled.

"Ah you have a keen eye. Didn't think you would remember I had those." Danny gave him a puzzled look but Vlad smiled and began to talk like he always did. "Those papers have an interesting message on it. Would you like to see it?"

Danny nodded and Vlad smiled and scooted the papers into Danny's reach. Danny picked them up with one hand and began to read a little of the message.

'**_And shepherds we will be, for thee, my lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand… that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teaming with souls shall it ever be. Eluminy Partri. Et Feli. Spirit of Santé.' _**

Danny dropped the papers suddenly. His hands shaking furiously, with fear and despair. His sight began to blur as he began to feel a presence. He looked around only to see shadows.

"Seems we meet again." A voice said from the depths of the darkness.

Danny looked around only to see nothing, when suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows. Danny winced backward only to get a pain that shot thru his left leg, then thru his right arm, then to his left arm, to where it continued to his right leg, then it painfully shot to his head, giving him a major headache, only to go back to hid left leg.

"It seems I've got you now." The voice said as the shadow began to walk toward Danny, who couldn't move. "My, my such a pretty boy, wonder why she wants you?" Danny could suddenly feel a hand creep up to his cheek, then down to his lips. They didn't stop there it continued downward, until it got right above his bellybutton when another voice was heard.

"Now, now Feli. I thought you didn't like little boys?" The figure peeked over Danny's shoulder only to hiss because the darkness was fading and the room was getting brighter, Danny could begin to see the two figures.

"Santé! What are you doing here?" Feli asked as he moved closer to the middle aged man. He seemed to be in his 20's; he had brown and blue hair. It was down to the middle of his back. He actually looked like a girl, except for his voice. And his choice of clothing. He wore a black shirt and very dark blue jeans. Then over his black shirt was a black trench coat that went down to his ankles. he wore two necklaces one was just a dog collar and the other one looked like a choker and it had a dragon and three skulls. The dragon was holding a crystal and it resided on a pentagram. The skulls had amethysts in their eye sockets, and one seemed to have a ruby in its mouth. It looked like he had stolen it just for the looks but then looks could be deceiving. He had a tattoo on his right hand that spelled Āéquitās. He was 5"6', so that resolved why the trench coat was too big for him but it seemed like he didn't care much.

On the other hand Feli had long hair down to his shoulders. It was dyed a light blond but then it could have been silver or grey. He seemed to be in his teens. He looked feminine as well. He wore a green shirt and dark blue jeans, the shirt was a little bit too long for his slender body but it made his figure pop out at every corner, and his jeans went past his shoes and sagged on the ground. He wore two necklaces as well, one being the same thing as Santé's except there was no dragon on his choker just the three skulls and their gems. The other necklace was a choker as well, it had nothing residing on it. He wore four rings two on the left and two on the right. The left hand had a dragon on the middle finger, and a ying-yang sign on his ring finger. On his right hand it held a Celtic design on its ring finger and a silver normal ring on the pinky. He also had a tattoo on his left hand that spelled Veritās. His ears were pierced all over, from one ear he had at least 10 holes holding earrings in each hole. And the other ear held 8 holes which also had earrings in them. He was the same height as Santé except he looked taller than Santé because he wore shoes that had an extra inch or two.

Danny gazed at the two men and waited for them to notice he was still here, where ever here was. They hadn't even noticed they were still bantering off at each other, calling each other names, and smacking at the other. They looked like they were brothers or really close. When they did the unthinkable. Danny began to feel his cheeks blush as he continued to watch in amazement. Their mouths connected and their eyes closed as they both began to kiss passionately. Santé being the most feminine looking at the moment, wrapped his arms around Feli's neck. Santé began to mess with Feli's hair when Feli broke off the kiss. Only to gaze at Danny. Santé, who looked mad and sad at the same time gazed over at Danny as well.

"What do we do with him?" Feli asked suddenly as he turned his attention over to Santé. "I mean we only have his spirit here, we don't have his body so I mean what's the use of keeping him here?"

Santé looked at Feli and shrugged, "You're the one who caught him. So you decide. I mean maybe we can just send him back and ask him to meet us somewhere in body. You know like maybe at his house of maybe his boyfriends' house?"

Danny flinched at the sound of boyfriend. His heart began to sink as if he were dying right there. When his voice escaped his mouth without him noticing. "My boyfriend is in jail. Or at least I think he is. I was knocked out when I turned around to look at him one last time."

Santé gazed back over to Danny and shrugged his shoulder. "Well I knew that, I saw the man who did it to you. He had grey or silver hair, he was a halfa just like you." Danny fumed at what the man had just said.

"Did the man look rich? Like was he wearing a suit?" Santé nodded and then gazed back at Feli. "Damn that Vlad. I knew he was tricking me."

Feli then turned to face Danny and walked a little bit closer to him as well. "Look, I'll let you go this time… but meet me and Santé at your house tomorrow. It is important. Hey we'll even get your boyfriend for you, just to make sure you come. And if you don't, we'll kill him and then we _will_ find you and do the same."

Danny's heart jumped for joy and also jumped for fear. He then nodded and Feli smiled. "Ok, now don't forget. Oh and you can also contact us whenever you want. By just reciting the message you recited. And I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Feli stated as he looked back over to Santé and saw a confused face on him.

And with that Danny awoke inside the same bed he had awoken before the _encounter._ This meant he was still in Vlad's house. He smiled at this fact, it meant he could beat Vlad to a pulp and then some, just so he could try to teach him a lesson in messing with a teenagers mind, but when he got out of the bed he felt very cold, he looked down and saw the reason. He didn't have his clothes on.

(- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- )

**Sorry for this chapter being really behind, I've been grounded for the internet. Only because my mum got my report card and saw that I had a D, well actually its an F but I think the school should change it to a 66 being a D and a 60 or below being an F. - So yea…. And the only way for me to get on the internet is by either begging to get on or going over to my friend's house and making me feel like I'm using her for just her internet. So most of the time I sneak on, when my mum isn't home. Oh by the way… If any of the Reviewers want to give me any ideas about how or what I should do in the next chapters tell me and I'll most definitely write it. I want to please my readers. Oh yea also I know I probably confused some people at the part where Danny and Feli meet. Feli isn't really mean, he acts mean to get his way. And Santé is a bad ass but yet when he's near Feli he acts differently. And the same with Feli being near Santé. So yea…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**KYOU'S RANT**_

**You don't have to read this but if you're bored then by all means read it. It may make you laugh or it could make me seem stupid or crazy, or just not funny at all… so with that let's begin my rant.**

**Ok so in this chapter we got to meet two other characters… the two being Feli and Santé, and well you also met Partri, who actually only talked on the phone, to Santé. Lol so…. What do you think of the names…? I think they're cool but then again I'm just being stupid and just using anything that is going around in my head. Oh Mon Dieu! Right now I'm listening to some music on my computer as I type this out seeing as how I just now remembered I haven't done the Ending author's credits. So yea. sweat drops but any way as I was saying, or ranting, and I have this new song, well it's not really new but I love it, you see I got it from my sisters boyfriend who sounds like Ray Romano… seriously he does sound like him. It's kind of creepy, but when he's talking on the phone he sounds all _Mysterious_ and such and he sounds like he's this really out going adventuress type, but he's just the opposite. We'll anyway the song is My Last Night Here with You, But sep it's in a remix style. OH Mon Dieu it sounds soooooo sexy... and I mean I'm seriously in love with the girl that sings it but I just don't know her name. Makes me sad. T-T -- that's a crying face, just in case if you didn't know… but yea...**

**Ok next I've been reading a lot of good fanfics as well, seeing as how I've been stuck with finding out what I should do next… but I just don't know… but anyway. I give a great big thumbs up for this fic and I recommend that you guys read it, the fics called The Scythe of Doom… it's a Xiaolin Showdown fic… but its soo good the pairing is Rai and Jack with a little of Jack and Chase… and a little of Kimiko and Rai, but it isn't described, only because Rai doesn't feel anything for her any more. But any way it's really good. For those of you who don't know Xiaolin Showdown, its on Miguzie on cartoon network also it is probably still on Kids W.B. not sure haven't watched Kids W.B. in a while. But it's really good and I'm sure you'll fall in love with it. Oh yea by the way for those of you who don't know French, Oh Mon Dieu means Oh My God but I'm sure you guys could figure that out.**

**Next, I'm so hyper it's not funny. But there's just one problem, I've only been drinking Diet Pepsi, and it barely has any sugar. No I'm not on a diet; I just like the taste of the soda. But yea, the can says it has no sugar, and I know they're lying because I can taste the sugar but yet other people say they can't taste it. It's kind of weird. Oh yea I also got a new comic book, well its not new new, but new to me, because my friend bought it for me and her, its called Sensual Phrase, and I got book 11, which I had book 12 before 11 so I couldn't read book 12, well I mean I could have but I wouldn't have gotten what was going on. So yea. But any way I already read it and so far I now want book 13, just so I can know what happens next, because they left you on a great big Cliffy. So yea I was pissed.**

**Next, I've been reading a lot of novels lately… I mean I just read a good book called Wild Magic and Wolf Speaker; I want the third book so bad… it's that good trust me. I only read good books. And those books weren't good they were AWESOME! I've also been re-reading my comic books because I'm that bored. I mean I beat all of my games like a million times for both my playstation 2 and gamecube. And I literally mean it in that way too; I mean I've beaten them a MILLION times. OOOO Real Emotion just came on. XP but yea anyway, I've been absolutely bored. And I'm on a writers block. But all the Xiaolin showdown fics I've been reading is making me want to write one. But I know that if I write one I'll just drop this story so I _must_ resist. XD…. **

**Let's see…. What else can I rant about… OH Oh, My Dog learned a new trick. She does this thing with bugging you if she wants attention and what she does is she'll start attacking you while you're doing something, and I mean my dog's an old dog so I'm amazed. But anyway, if like you're lying on the bed she'll slowly walk up to you and she'll be really quiet and then she strikes and begins to lick your face and you'll be scared poop less for like a week, because you didn't expect her to strike. And then she's learned how to dance. Like she'll jump up and act like she wants you to shake her paw but when you grab her paw she stands straight up and begin to do a kind of dance… kind of cute, but creepy at the same time, makes me think she's trying to learn how to walk on her two back paws and then it makes my mind wander to her grabbing a knife and staring at me while I sleep. Creeps me out…**

**OMG! I also had this weird dream… like it started with me and my friend talking over the phone… but like she was boring me with her love life and just plainly her life, that I got so sleepy, so I began to daze off. And then I fell asleep. Well my dream was about my phone trying to lick me and then trying to molest me… it was creepy, and then when I woke up the cord was wrapped all around my body and I didn't even move. And then I realized that I was still dreaming, because I started to see penguins outside my house and they were waving and all, and then I was looking to my left and saw that I was sitting next to one of my friends who is like in Augusta. And like she began to talk to me, but the things she was talking about was bogus. So like I zoned out and then I realized that it was my friend still talking about her life, and I mean I wa amazed, cause I woke up like two hours later and she was still talking… **

**And then I had another dream about my Toilet attacking me… it was really weird… and then you know those dreams that make you feel uncomfortable when your all by yourself… they make you paranoid… like one time I was dreaming that I was eating a cheeseburger, when all of a sudden it was switched around to where I was being eaten by the cheese burger… and then I had this dream that I had a premonition in, yea it was a premonition or what people call a Déjà vu. So yea, but anyway it was like… I don't know how to describe it… so I'll just skip it…**

**And then my Phobia's are increasing, like I'm a guy who is totally afraid of Bugs. I will scream like a girl if one bug lands on me, just one. They're icky and disgusting. And what's worse is my phobia of spiders, cause there are a lot of spiders here where I live. I'll be sitting on my couch outside and all of a sudden a spider will be either on me or staring at me. And I mean that's creepy and disturbing. And plus I scream at the sight of seeing a spider, I yell "Kill it! KILL IT!" and if no one does anything I'll try to kill it and then I either freak out even more because I'm way too close for comfort or something else and then I'll faint or scream and run away, lately I haven't been fainting. Oo Phantom of the Opera, Night Wish style…. **

**Wow it's like 2:24 right now as I'm typing… and I'm getting kind of tired. But I'm still hyper…. And another Diet Soda…. XD Ok so….. What else can I rant about… well I can't really think of anything so I guess this is where I'll end. **

_**END OF KYOU'S RANT**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shadow Madness**_

**_I do not own the Danny Phantom characters. Wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own my characters. Kenty-poo and Sarah-Sarie Chan. As I said previously, I'm really sorry for the last chapter not being so long. Some of the reviews that I got kind of made me think a little clearer. Also…. To some of the reviewers, I'm grateful, you've stuck to my story and have waited patiently for the chapters, to others who have just started to read it, have sent me great reviews and some flames, do love those, also I may have put the characters out of character, but not on purpose. I _**was **_currently on a writers block but I had some inspiration so here's the next chapter._**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**According to Plan**_

"Dash Baxter?" A young voice called as Dash turned around.

"Yes?" Dash's eyes shot open as he saw that the voice came from one of the officers exiting their car. 'Did Mitch really call the cops?' At that moment Dash checked out of the corner of his eye, to see if Danny was still there.

He wasn't, and Dash let out a sigh or relief as the two officers walked over to him. The two officers looked different, like they weren't from here. Dash had known all of the cops in town, his father had many connections with the city. When Mitch wasn't here and his parents had to go out of town for their job purposes, his dad would call the station and tell them to send two officers to the house just to check on him. So with the officers having different off shifts for an hour or two, Dash got a chance to get to know each and every officer in town and he even became friends with some of them.

"Good Evening, officers. What can I help you with? Does Bob or Jeremy want me to tell you newbies where the donut shop is?" Dash gave a smirk and adjusted his buckle.

The two officers smiled and the looked at each other, as if telling the other what to do. "Mr. Baxter. We need you to come with us." This time the voice was feminine. Dash nodded and walked over to the car, with the door being held ajar for him. He had never had to ride in the back of the swat car before. He looked at the officer to his left and gave a questioning look, when he was hit in the back of the neck and knocked unconscious.

"Damn it Kent. I thought I told you not to do anything drastic." The voice sounding very pissed. Kent then glanced up at the girl and smiled.

"I didn't do anything _drastic_ all I did was knock him out. Nothing too serious. Now blind fold him quickly, Sarah. I'll tie his hands together."

Sarah sighed and did as she was told. Kent did most of the work, with putting dash inside of the car and deciding on where to go. Sarah smiled as she saw that her brother was having a difficult time in that department.

"So Kent, where are we going to take him?" she asked point blanketedly.

"I haven't thought of a place yet." Kent yelled as he looked everywhere, at every building around them as well.

"I have a place, but you have to let me drive." Sarah said as she smiled and gazed at the driving wheel and the key in the ignition.

Kent shivered at the thought. "I don't know… I mean you did fail your driving test three times while I didn't fail at all. I don't think it's safe for you to drive, I mean you could hurt me, or worse you could hurt Dash." He looked at her to get the response that she could care less about Dash if he died or not wasn't actually her problem, it was his.

"Yeah, you're right I only failed it three times, but I still got my license. So there. Now either let me drive or he can wake up and tell the real cops on us, and get us caught." Sarah said as she pointed back to Dash and smirked. Kent looked back at Dash and then back at his sister, who was gloating at her winning the situation. He then sighed and got out of the drivers seat and walked over to the passenger door. Sarah hadn't gotten out like he did, no she just crawled over the seat and buckled her seat belt. He let out another sigh and opened the door and got in looking at his watch and then at his sister.

"You better drive slow, or else." Sarah smiled and turned the key in the ignition. The engine ran smoothly, and she squealed as she set it in reverse. She backed up slowly and checked behind her to see if any cars where there, but when she saw that there was nothing in front or behind she slammed on the gas and shot the car forward, making Kent hit his head on the head rest and jolting Dash to the back seat.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! You _STUPID_ girl! What are you _TRYING_ to _DO_! KILL _US_ BEFORE WE GET _THERE_?" Kent yelled as she sped even faster, making him fidget in his seat.

"Oh are you scared brother?" Sarah asked as she took both of her hands off the steering wheel and looked over at him. Kent screamed again as she gazed his way.

"P-p-pay attention t-t-to the r-rode." Kent stuttered as he turned a little green in the face. Sarah laughed and placed her hands back on the wheel and looked back at the road. "S-s-so where a-are we e-exactly g-going?" Kent asked still a little flushed, and reaping for letting her drive.

Sarah smiled and kept her eyes on the road, as the surrounding changed to a forest instead of a town. "Well you remember our way to the town right?" Kent nodded as she continued. "Well you see there was a house that looked to be empty. So why not stay there and hold Dash there and then change out of these pathetic clothes and then say we found him tied up. And then have it to where he lets us stay at his house." She smiled bigger as she finished her plan. Kent looked at her and then looked at Dash and smiled as well.

"So that's why you told me to change my voice accent." Kent now realizing why she had told him to change the way he talked before they got out of the car to approach Dash.

She smiled and then nodded as she slowed down and stopped right in front of the house. Kent smiled and then looked at Dash who was still unconscious. Sarah got out and opened the door to the back before Kent got out and helped her to drag Dash inside. Once inside they tied Dash onto a chair they had found already in the house. Then they ran into a separate room and changed clothes so they could get dash to trust them when they would hear his cries of help as he awakened.

"Ok you take these clothes and go throw them inside the fireplace." Kent nodded as he grabbed the clothed and put some gas on them. He then lighted a match and tossed it inside causing a huge flame to encase the clothes as they began to turn to ash. Sarah then motioned him out of the house and they waited until they heard the first mumble of Dash's awakening.

"Mmmm… Where am I? What happened? Hello? Hello!" Dash shifted in the chair, as he realized that he was tied to something. "HELLO?" Silence. Dash shifted around again, seeing if the rope would loosen, but it failed. Noticing that he was alone, he raised his voice incase if any one was around to hear him from inside the house. "Hello! Help!"

This was there time to bust in and 'save' Dash. Sarah kicked open the door and shouted, making it sound like she didn't know where he was. "Hello? Anyone hear. We can see the smoke from outside the chimney." Dash hearing a voice called out again.

"I'm in here." His voice sounding shaky and hoarse. Sarah motioned for Kent to say something, he smiled and began to speak as well.

"Where is here?" He asked making a face at Sarah who giggled at the obvious question. Dash looked around but saw nothing so he gave his best answer as he possibly could.

"I'm not sure. I can't see anything. But it's very hot where I'm at I think I'm near a fireplace or something." Dash shifted in his seat and then realized what he had just said. '_Fire place_. No other house has a fire place inside.' Now realizing where he was he shouted again. "I'm in the living room on the first floor. It should be to the left of the door and then you go down the hall and turn right."

Sarah eyes shot open as she realized that he knew this place. He had given the right directions to where he was. She walked over to Kent who stood wide mouthed. "Didn't we blind fold him?" Kent nodded and she made it clear. "We're coming."

Sarah walked slowly from the door and headed down the hallway and turned right and saw that Dash was moving around in his seat. She walked calmly over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped. "Hey Kent I found him, now come and help me untie him." Kent from behind her smiled and headed behind the chair and began to untie the rope, as Sarah spoke gentle words of comfort into Dash's ears making him calm down even more. She then looked up at Kent as he undid the last not and got the rope off Dash's body. Dash pulled off the Blind fold to see his rescuers.

Sarah smiled as he got up and began to hug her gently and then released her to look at Kent and hug him as well, except longer. Kent blushed at the unwanted attention and looked over at Sarah who nodded her head. "We had better get out of here, the people who did this to you could still be here." Dash nodded and released his grip on Kent and began to walk out of the room immediately, with Sarah and Kent following from behind. Kent looked guilty in the face and Sarah could see past his shadowed face when she stopped in place and her eyes shot open. Kent noticing her feet stopping, stopped as well. He gazed up and looked at Sarah with a questioning face, when she mouthed 'the car'. Kent realizing what she meant by 'the car' ran in front of Dash and began to make up things so he would stop so Sarah could sneak out and take off the sirens and all the police things. But nothing was stopping Dash, nothing except one thing. He shot a look at Sarah and gave her a signal about what he was about to do. She nodded, it needed to be done.

Kent smiled and ran in front of Dash once again. Dash only glanced in his eyes, when Kent striked. Dash's eyes shot open and he stopped in place. Kent had just forced himself on Dash with a kiss. Dash's eyes shut slowly as if he was falling asleep and replaced the kiss with one of his own. Kent then motioned Sarah to go out of the door while he occupied Dash. She nodded and ran outside, not making a sound.

Kent, having fun finally decided to entice things a bit more. He returned Dash's kiss with another forceful one and also let his hands run along Dash's body. If this is what he had to do from getting his sister and himself getting caught then he would do it, no questions asked. Dash let out a moan as Kent released the kiss and began to trace kisses along Dash's neck down to his collarbone. "W-wait!" Dash said suddenly as he looked at Kent who still continued what he was doing. "W-what if your sister sees." Kent stopped and looked into Dash's eyes.

"She went outside, so unless you want me to stop then I'd not ask any more questions." Dash nodded and kissed Kent again, who kissed back half heartedly. Dash moaned again as his hands wandered up Kent's t-shirt and found his nipples. He stopped momentarily and then noticed that Kent's nipples were pierced. He smiled as Kent released the kiss and let his hands roam as well to Dash's nipple. He began to tenderly twist and turn Dash's nipples to the point of Dash moaning out of pleasure. But he didn't expect the same treatment. Dash had done the same then and Kent released a little moan followed by another kiss.

'All this teasing has to stop. Or it'll take forever to get him to let us stay with him.' Kent thought as he pushed Dash down on the sofa, and removed his t-shirt. Dash smiled and gazed in amazement as he examined Kent's bodily physique. Kent smiled as he noticed that Dash wanted this as much as Kent had been desiring to do to a guy since he got here. Dash removed his shirt hastily, and Kent knelt down to Dash's legs and began to undo his belt. Dash smiled as he pulled his shirt off, and helped with taking off his pants and boxers.

Kent slowly grabbed Dash's shaft and began to lick it as Dash leaned back to accept his blowjob. Kent smiled and then took in half of his member inside his mouth, licking the head as he enticed Dash. Kent then took in Dash's entire member and began to bob up and down, making him moan as he shot a load of pre cum into Kent's mouth. Kent stood up and swallowed as he began to remove his own pants, making Dash smile and lie back as he positioned his back as Kent got on the sofa and positioned himself in front of Dash's entrance.

Dash smiled as he looked at Kent who looked to be having fun, just as much as he was, and that's when the pain yet enticing pleasure struck as Kent entered and stopped as he saw that tears slipped out of Dash's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Dash as he began to move, making Dash wrap his arms around Kent's neck and his legs around his waist. Kent smiled as he began to move a little faster.

Kent smiled as he began to receive moans and groans from Dash, who was beginning to be the leader in this little dance that they were doing. When Dash leaned in and began to kiss Kent again as he moved faster. Dash Began to give sudden jolts as he was about to cum, but that wasn't what Kent wanted so he reached down and grabbed Dash's Shaft and squeezed. Kent received a "Hey not so rough" and smiled as he pulled Dash's legs loose from his waist. "Ready?" Kent asked as Dash shot him a questioning look.

Kent smiled again while lifting Dash and turning him to where his knees where on the sofa and Kent was behind. Dash smiled "I wanted to do Doggy style." Kent smiled as he began to pump faster. Dash began to moan and jolted once more, to have his seeds shoot out and onto the sofa. Kent smiled and gave one more thrust when his seed shot out and into Dash. They both panted and lie on each other for a few seconds when Kent remembered, Sarah.

"Come on put your clothes back on. Sarah could just waltz in at any time." Dash shot up and began to put on his boxers and pants. And decided to just put on his shirt but not button up all of the buttons. Kent put on his boxers and pants as well and then put on his shirt and smiled as Sarah walked into the room.

"Where did you go? We've been looking for ya." Sarah sent him a smile and then looked at Dash who looked the other way.

"Call of nature. Didn't know if the bathrooms worked in here or not." Kent nodded and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Kent asked as he looked at Dash, who nodded and then he looked at Sarah who nodded as well.

(- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- ) ( -) (- )

**_Ok to tell the truth I finished this one day after I finished chapter Five. But my mums been really stingy to the internet, so I haven't been on in quite a bit… it's making me mad, but I can't do anything about it, so I have to deal with it. but anyway, sorry for the chapter being short or I think its short, not quite sure. Oh I also played a cool game called Katamari Datochi, I think that's how the second word is spelled, not sure, it was my sisters boyfriends game and he brought it over and I played until I got to a hard part and then I quit, lol. But it was fun. I also started watching this really cool series called Initial D. very cool even if it has to deal with cars and racing. I'm also probably going to the movie theatre also on Friday, just to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest. EEEEE! I can't wait to see it. Ah the sexiness of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom with a little but yet satisfying hint of Keira Knightley… EEEEEE! I just can't wait, and I'm also dressing up as a pirate just to go see it too. God I wanna be a pirate soooo bad, I'm actually going to form my own crew when I have my boat and I'm going to sail the seven seas. And I will be the most awesomest Pirate in the world, besides all of the pirates who have already become famous. Like Black Beard, and all the others. They're my mentors, and I appreciate what they did to get where they got, but now it'll be my turn, and I will Pillage, and Plunder, until I get caught, and then I'll escape and then Pillage and Plunder some more. XD. So if any of ye Scallywags wanna be part of me crew then tell me and I'll be sure ta remember ya offer. EEEEEEEEE! I even got the voice down. XD. So yea… well I'll end my author's notes just so I can go to sleep, it's 5:08 and I'm soooooo tired. So until next time, Ja Ne. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shadow Madness**_

**_I do not own the Danny Phantom characters. Wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own my characters. Kenty-poo and Sarah-Sarie Chan. As I said previously, I'm really sorry for the last chapter not being so long. To some of the reviewers, I'm grateful, you've stuck to my story and have waited patiently for the chapters, to others who have just started to read it, have sent me great reviews, also I may have put the characters out of character, but not on purpose. I _**was **_currently on a writers block but I had some inspiration so here's the next chapter. Fiery Goddess of Ice, thanks for the current new review, you gave me the inspiration on doing my next chapter, so this one is dedicated to ya. And I would love for you to be on my crew, when I get my ship._**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Shame Almost Burns Me**_

And with that Danny awoke inside the same bed he had awoken before the _encounter._ This meant he was still in Vlad's house. He smiled at this fact, it meant he could beat Vlad to a pulp and then some, just so he could try to teach him a lesson in messing with a teenagers mind, but when he got out of the bed he felt very cold, he looked down and saw the reason. He didn't have his clothes on.

He felt like his body was floating and his vision was blurry. The voices were far away. Just as everything faded out, the familiar ceiling and lights came into focus.

Danny looked left and right as he rubbed his eyes. He finally realized that he'd been dreaming. He was relieved, but a little embarrassed as well. He rolled over and fixed his bangs. The clock next to the bed read 7:15. It was after 2:00 when he went to bed. 'Just a little bit more' he thought as he pulled the sheets up.

When he rolled over, his nose hit something warm. There was that reassuring smell. Bringing his face close and closing his eyes, a finger touched his cheek. Danny thought he'd been sleeping. The finger then moved down to his chin. It lifted his face, and he came face to face with a man he did not really want to see in the morning, Vlad Masters.

"What are you doing in here?" Vlad smiled and came closer and kissed him. The finger that had been caressing Danny's cheek moved to his back, and Vlad hugged him just a bit too hard. They had been kissing softly, but suddenly Vlad's tongue moved past Danny's teeth and into his mouth. It wrapped around Danny's tongue. The wet, sloppy kiss was more than his sleepy head could take, and it was hard to breathe. When Vlad had finally let go, his head was light from the lack of oxygen. He swallowed the spit in his mouth, not knowing if it was his or Vlad's. He wiped his lips, but when Vlad started to nibble on his ear and whisper 'Danny', it sent chills down his spine, and to another place.

"Get Out!" Danny yelled as he clutched his growing member under the blankets. Vlad smiled and leaned forward again, coming to Danny's red ears. "But you're the one in _my_ bed." Danny glanced around and then looked under the covers. He was naked, and squealed at the fact. 'Oh my god these silk sheets are so amazing! So nice and soft against my body, hey look I can even slide in them. HEY! Change of subject, What did me and Vlad do while I was out meeting with those two guys, or were they girls. Anyways… wait that means me and him, we…we screwed.'

He glanced at Vlad who was dripping wet and in a towel. Danny hadn't noticed that he was wet at all until now, but as he gazed onward he noticed something else was there. He actually began to feel something for the other man. 'No I mustn't… I have Dash. And I love him more than anything… but then why is my heart beating so fast? It only beats this way when I'm with Dash.' When he finished thinking about what was happening, he happened to glance at _the_ position on Vlad's body… his crotch. "Do you like what you see?" Vlad asked as Danny began to blush and turn his head. "No." Danny muttered. 'Yes!' Vlad smiled and got up from the bed, and walked over to his dresser. He swiftly dropped the towel, and Danny squealed again as Vlad began to search for his underwear. "What's Your Fucking problem?!"

Vlad turned around as if it was no faze to him. "What do you mean? I always do this at my dresser. And you shouldn't be _that_ ashamed of my body… I mean it is yours now…" Vlad smiled again as he turned around and rummaged through his drawer again, until he found his cheese boxers he then squealed like a girl and put them on. 'Wait mine… what's mine…' Danny went threw the whole conversation again and realized what Vlad had said. Right then and there Danny shot up and out onto the covers and pointed at Vlad. "Wait a minute! What do you mean that your body is now mine, crap!" Vlad turned around and gazed at Danny's crotch. Apparently Danny had thought about something really dirty or it was just really cold. Danny now realizing what Vlad was looking at squealed and jumped back into the covers. "What it's _hard_ because of your silk sheets nothing else."

"Do you want me?" Vlad asked as he walked over to Danny and the bed. It was as if he were ridiculing his erect, and Danny blushed. "N…no…" Danny shook his head adamantly. He then gazed up and saw that his 'new' lover was looking at him from above. "You were hard on top of the bed, so I thought you wanted some." Danny was embarrassed by such dirty talk so early in the morning. "I was thinking, and…" Vlad snorted and jumped on top of him. "What were you thinking about?" He grabbed Danny's _lower_ head as he asked. When Danny stayed silent and closed his eyes, he just asked again. "Were you thinking about me?" Danny's eyes opened in shock. "How did you know?"

Vlad grinned as if he had just been lucky with his guess. "What was I doing while you were day-dreaming?" Danny said nothing because he didn't want to tell. "I see you're not willing to talk… unless I do this!" Before he was even finished talking he was tickling Danny's arm pits.

"Don't…stop…stop." Danny tried rolling over the bed to escape, but Vlad didn't give up. Breathing heavy, Danny confessed.

"We were doing it."

His 'new' lover blushed as he listened.

"Where?"

"On the kitchen table…"

"How?"

He glared up at Vlad, he didn't want the conversation to go this far.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Danny then licked his lips.

Vlad smiled, "You certainly are a freak."

"You're the freak. I said no, but you still…"

Vlad shook his shoulders in an over the top fashion. "I may have, but it was the me inside your head. Apparently this is something you fantasize about."

Danny could only shake his head at Vlad's bold words.

"I've never thought of such a thing."

Vlad just sat there with his arms crossed glaring at him. "You want to do something exciting with me. You want to do it someplace where there's a danger of being seen by others. Shall we try it in the park at night?" It didn't sound like a joke, but when Danny loudly said 'no!' and threw out his legs, the sheets that had been covering his lower half fell to the floor. They were both stark naked on the bed, well except Vlad's boxers. Vlad then licked his lower lip like a wild carnivore and inched closer.

Vlad's hand was hot against Danny's knee. Danny tried to prevent his legs from being opened, but Vlad just doubled his efforts. His legs were opened wider than he liked. Danny was embarrassed and then tried to cover his face, but Vlad gradually positioned himself between him. His moist tip was already pressed up against him. "You want to fool around now?"

"I don't like it in the morning…"

Vlad inched close to Danny's ear, "You'd let this go to waste?" Vlad then pinched his erect.

Danny's hips began to tingle. "It will go down if I go to the bathroom. I'd rather do that than have my hips hurt all day…"

Vlad gently brushed Danny's bangs as he complained and kissed his forehead. "I'll be gentle. If you do your part, it'll be over in no time." Vlad then leaned forward again and repeatedly whispered 'please' in his ear. He moved his hips as if pounding on Danny with his hard penis asking to be let in. But if they had sex in the morning, he sometimes hurt down there all day. Seeing as to he had already had sex with Dash, mind you. It made it uncomfortable to sit or walk. That was why Danny resisted. He thought Vlad would give up if he was adamant, but…

Putting his hand on Vlad's back, Danny closed his eyes. It's not like it hurt, and he could deal with the discomfort… "Just don't take too long. I don't like to be rocked back and forth."

"Okay." When Vlad's penis penetrated, Danny reflexively let out his breath. He knew from experience that it was only uncomfortable at the beginning and that it only got better after that. "It's all in." He felt hot breath on his ear. "You're so good. You take me all in." Danny blushed at the play by play.

Danny rocked back and forth holding both knees. The numbness in the bottom half of his body caused by the friction was gradually spreading throughout the rest of his body. He felt as if he was drunk, from drinking a whole bottle of Rum by himself. Plus it was hotter down there than usual. Why…

"Vlad… do you have a condom on?"

The rocking stopped and Vlad grinned wide. "I forgot. But don't worry I didn't wear one last night either, and I won't come inside you." He started moving his hips fast and there was no time to think. After one last forceful thrust, his lover started to shake and Danny felt hot semen inside him. Immediately after, Danny also came. When Vlad pulled out, Danny glared at him.

"You liar. You said you wouldn't cum inside." Even though he was genuinely angry, Vlad hugged him even hard and kissed him, and the anger faded.

"I held it as long as I could. But then you squeezed at that last moment. I couldn't hold it any longer."

Danny could remember the climax and could only reply, "Oh…"

"It's too much when you squeeze like that. You shouldn't grip me so hard. I have a little bit of time before I go to work. Let's take a shower. I'll clean you up."

"…Okay…"

Vlad carefully picked up Danny and carried him to the bathroom. On the way, he felt a drip and thought that he wouldn't be able to hold it in, and when he told Vlad, suddenly he felt a finger plugging him up. He gasped loudly, but Vlad coolly said, "I'm just keeping it from leaking. Did that feel good?"

Danny had no idea that a second round of lovemaking was waiting for him in the bathroom. That was unless the door bell didn't ring. Vlad sighed and set Danny down on the counter. "Clean up it might be a while, before I get back." Danny got up and entered the shower as Vlad exited the bathroom, with a towel on.

The bell rang again, and Vlad walked up to the hallway. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" As he finished the saying, he arrived at the door and opened it.

"Where the HELL is he!?" The voice yelled as he busted through the door. Vlad just smiled and asked, "Who?"

"You know DAMN well WHO!"

Vlad continued to smile as the boy stormed into the living room, searching every nook and cranny without even moving from the spot he stood at. "Would you like to take a seat. I hope you know you're interrupting my shower time, I have to be at my job in 30 minutes or less." The boy shrugged as Vlad smiled his dainty smile, which could make a guy or girl swoon. "Fine I'll be back in 15 to 20 minutes to see you out." As Vlad then turned on his heel he heard a yell from the bathroom, the boy quickly turned as well.

"Vlad! It's waaaay too hot!" Danny said as he walked into the living room with just a towel on his waist. His eyes shot open. "D-Dash! Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Dash looked at Danny gloomily. Danny's heart began to throb, as he noticed his own feelings for the boy he'd thought he'd never see again. His eyes filled with tears as he ran forward into Dash's arms, releasing all of the tears he had bottled up. "W-weren't you arrested?" Dash just nodded his head against the thought of what had happened to him the day he was taking Danny home.

"Well, well… looks like your lover boy came back to you. Guess you have no need for me anymore. Even though I had a surprise for you in the bathroom." Vlad said as he turned around and headed toward the bathroom. Danny feeling like he'd be torn apart if he didn't do anything, ran from Dash's arms and grabbed Vlad's hand. "Can't you give it to me and Dash?" He asked with a puppy dog face, that could kill a frog with laughter.

Dash's eyes shot open as Danny suggested Vlad to give the surprise to both of them. He had never thought that Danny of all people would fall in love with two men, let alone the man that also loves his mother. "Danny I don't think that's necessary. I think we should just let Vlad go take his shower and then let him go to work just so I can go and take you home. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

Danny smiled as Dash had just mentioned his parents. "Well… to tell the truth… they know I'm here with Vlad. Vlad had called my house as soon as I passed out over here."

"You passed out again?!" Dash yelled as a worried face appeared. Danny smiled to reassure him.

"Yes but it was nothing serious. Just the same thing that happened at your house." Dash sighed a sigh of relief as he glanced over at Vlad, who was still smiling.

"As I was saying Vlad could you give it to both of us?" Danny asked again. Vlad looked at Danny and then at Dash.

"Are you sure?"

Dash looked at Danny and then at Vlad he could see a certain kind of spark that he just couldn't get over, Danny was supposed to be his. He didn't want to share him with anyone, not even a close family 'friend'. He walked up to Danny and grabbed his arm. "Danny lets go!"

Danny looked at Dash with shock in his eyes, it had seemed like Danny was actually afraid of what Dash had become or of what could drive Dash to this state of jealousy.

Vlad stepped forward as he also grabbed Danny's arm. "His parents know he's here with me so you don't have to worry, just go back to _your_ house. I'm sure Mitch is worried sick about you." Dash's eyes shot open as he heard Mitch's name.

"How the hell do you know Mitch's name?" Dash asked as he pulled Danny to his side and glared at Vlad. Vlad smiled and then pulled Danny over to his side. "To tell the truth boy, I was watching Danny like a hawk the day you _almost_ made love. Unlike you I made it all the way with Danny."

Dash's eyes shot open as he looked at Vlad and then at Danny, with questioning eyes. Danny looked to the floor with his eyes hidden with his hair. "Danny, i-is that true?" Danny couldn't bare to look at Dash as well as to tell him the answer of that most venomous question. "Danny _look_ at me. Did you sleep with Vlad, better yet did you have sex with Vlad?"

Danny nodded quietly, and Dash could barely stand the truth. But yet he had done the same thing. He had cheated on Danny with Kent, the man who rescued him from the minimum burning house. He had felt guilty about what had happened after he got home, but he did plan on telling Danny as soon as he saw him at school. But it seemed now would be the time to tell him, seeing as to how Danny had also in fact had sex with Vlad.

"Danny there's something I need to tell you as well, you see… after you had left I was stupid to think the cops were real cops… they knocked me out and took me to Mr. Daniel's old house, they had set some papers on fire and then left me to burn in there… two people came and rescued me, as I was walking out the house Kent, kissed me, as his sister ran to go use the bathroom…" Dash looked down at his feet and felt ashamed even though he didn't mention the sex part, yet.

"Then as Sarah left, he pulled me closer and began to… you know…" He said as he began to blush. Danny looked like he was about to blush as well, and Vlad just stood there watching the lovers go through the quarrel. "After a few minutes, he had penetrated me and all I could think about was him, and you."

Danny smiled and looked at Dash, he then quickly glanced at Vlad who still had a gleam in his eyes. "Dash, to pay me back for cheating on me first, you _must_ obey me and Vlad's wishes. For only a few hours of course." Dash looked at Danny and blurted out, "But you cheated on me as well." Danny smiled and walked up to Dash's ear. "Ah but you cheated on me first."

Vlad smiled as did Danny. Dash was in a bind, so he succumbed to the dire and rash treatment. "Ok…" was all Dash could say.

**AN: OMI GOD!!!! I can't believe this took me three days to do… I had started on this chapter on Sunday, currently it is _still_ Wednesday, 11:00 right now… I've been sooo busy and tired from the whole going back to school thing even if it is like 2 months since school started… XD hey, what do you expect… when it's the summer, you're soooo bored that you want to go to school, but when you're at school you want to go home, and wish it was Summer… Tis life, and I've accepted it… well anyways, I've now finished this chapter and appreciate all who have stuck with this story, I plan on ending it at chapter 13 or 15… it's going to be short I planned on writing at least 20 to 30 chapters, but I don't think it will go that far…**

**Also I've noticed something in my story, I don't have Danny transforming to his ghost side… yes I've now noticed and I am now typing up this very important announcement… **

**AHEM **Danny does not have his ghost powers…. Yes he got them stolen by my dog and will never get them back…. **Yea… so he will not be transforming at all in this story, he's just a half normal boy, seeing as how real normal boys claim to not be Gay, or mildly Bi-sexual… now I have to go and edit the part where I typed, Danny looks at the older Halfa, cause he doesn't know what a halfa is, at least not in this story… XP… ¬.¬ no one is allowed to tell me to make him transform, unless you can find me in a huge heap of laundry on my bed… I wilst be hiding under there until I get MANY reviews, technically I will be hiding under there until I get some more inspiration. So with that, I shalt see you again, next time…. RED RICHIE!!!--(Pirate name) XD Buhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

My apologies my dear fans, but I've been having some computer problems… and I have in fact finished the next chapter and I will try to post it up as soon as I can. . Please wait a little longer. Until then I'll enter an Exert from the next chapter.

Danny tried to open his eyes, to focus and lay hold of some sense of where he was and what had become of him. The Beautiful woman was still with him, the woman he called his angel, his savior. But somehow, he could no longer remember how she had found him, how they had come together. He remembered finding Sam lying dead, remembered turning to find Tucker murdered as well. He remembered the man in cowl, the one who had seemed to be the leader. _You should have never come back_, he had said as he struck Danny in the chest just before someone else had stabbed him from behind.


End file.
